


I'm Having A Good Time (But I'd Rather Be With You)

by calligraphycat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, I love pentatonix listen to misbehavin for this, I usually write from Louis' POV so I'm trying drunk harry this time, I'm tired of seeing all this angst and cheating drama pshhhhhhhhhh they ain't misbehavin, M/M, Niall mostly just kisses a hot girl, Partying, good old fashioned song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calligraphycat/pseuds/calligraphycat
Summary: Harry is drunk and Louis is far away.





	

Harry is drunk.

Actually, that's the understatement of the year. Harry is _wasted_.

He's not exactly sure how this happened. All he really remembers is missing Louis all afternoon, so Niall encouraged him to go out for a pint to take his mind off it.

Oh yeah, Louis.

He had to leave yesterday morning for a meeting all the way in LA, leaving Harry alone in London with Niall and Liam, who ditched the others for a movie night with his new girlfriend. So, him and Niall went out for a pint, somehow ended up at a wild party in a fancy hotel, which is so uncharacteristic of Niall that Harry knows he must be smashed too.

Harry can see him in the corner, surrounded by a gaggle of redheaded girls -everything looks a little red through his hazy drunken eyesight- who are showering him in affection. He looks completely out of it, basking in the attention with a lopsided grin, lazily strumming an out-of-tune guitar that appeared out of thin air.

Harry, however, is lying on his back on a bench in the lobby. He doesn't remember how he got there. He's definitely had one too many. All he can think about properly is his boyfriend, miles away in LA, probably out clubbing himself. He has a thing for late nights in LA. Harry giggles, thinking about how Louis is probably yelling in excitement over shots that will cost him in the morning. Louis is probably dancing the way he does when he's drunk, jumping up and down and throwing his arms around whoever's closest for a dance.

Knowing he can be wild sometimes, Harry looks back on his own night. Earlier, a girl in a little velvet dress who reminded him of a black cat had all but purred in his ear, asking if he came alone. Harry had just laughed and taken another swig of the toxic mix in his red solo cup (he wasn't actually sure if it was even red or that was just the alcohol clouding his vision) and shook his head.

"Who?" she'd asked, clutching his arm and glancing around for sign of anyone who looked like they came in with the tall curly-haired boy, disguised behind his new haircut and the dark lighting of the club.

"In LA," Harry happily informed her. "I'm his, he's mine. Sorry, but I'm saving all my loving for him."

She wandered off, looking for someone single to dance with.

 

Later in the night, after a few more drinks too many, he somehow ended up with a group of crazy Irish fellas who very easily talked him into jumping into the locked hotel pool with them. After downing the last of something sour that Niall stole, he bellyflopped into the outdoor pool, singing loudly through the burn of alcohol in his throat. He soaked his underwear, but frankly didn't care.

"You fucking ledge!" Niall had yelled, sometime shortly before he was pulled into the water by a girl with wild black curls and promptly snogged.

 

They'd ended up in the lobby somehow, Niall probably even drunker than before off the girl in the pool's drunk punch kisses. Harry wanted to call Louis in his drunken stupor and tell him how fucking beautiful he was, just in case he forgot, but his phone was dead.

Instead, he spun wildly around the lobby with a couple who threw up immediately after 3.27 turns and at least 5 shots. Harry's stomach held up, though it's surely going to get revenge tomorrow. When he couldn't manage to stand anymore, he flopped onto the bench, where he lies now.

Harry hopes that Louis is having a good time. He misses him dearly. Harry had a great time this night, but he still felt like something was missing. Someone, rather.

No matter how fun or awful or really any way the night goes, he'd always rather spend it with Louis, and his genuine giggly laugh that doesn't come out often, his wild dancing, his affectionately wet drunk kisses reserved for Harry, his warm tanned skin and bright blue eyes. Oh, Harry wishes he could see those eyes in person right now. Many times, Harry has devoted long sessions of memorizing Louis' eyes, but everytime he sees them, he swears there is something more, some hint of color that he didn't notice before.

Does Louis miss Harry? He can't help but wonder. Harry hopes so. It's selfish, to wish for someone's night to be tainted with loneliness, but it's only fair. Harry has thought about his boy all night. He doesn't so much as think of anyone else, ever. He's saving all of his loving for Louis, because no one deserves it like he does. Louis deserves all the love in the world, Harry knows. No one comes close to having Harry's love like his love for Louis. A mere fraction of the love he feels for Louis is reserved for everyone else.

Harry thinks of the cat girl, and of the girl in the pool, and the redheaded girls. Harry couldn't see much appeal (no offense) because no one compares to his boyfriend, in his eyes. He thinks of the couple, incredibly intoxicated and infatuated with eachother, spinning around like idiots without a care in the world.

It would have been nice if Louis had been there with him, too.

Harry was having a good time (but he'd rather be with Lou).

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ificouldflydemo  
> I wrote this at one am on a tuesday and posted it without checking so  
> I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow what the fuck  
> don't cheat on your significant others pls  
> idk how notes work I've never posted anything ofc this shit is the first thing I post


End file.
